Ray of Light
by lvtwilight09
Summary: Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, Love gives us a fairytale. A drabble fic of love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls. **

**A/N: Ok, so this is my attempt at a drabble. I know there may be some questions as to whose POV this is, but therein lies the mystery of the story. I won't be telling you who is with who, or who the narrator is (yes it will all be in the same POV the whole way through) but I will be leaving little hints along the way so feel free to guess as you read. I promise everything will be revealed at the end. **

**Thanks to my twifey theonlykyla for all her help with naming this story. I envy you and your awesome brainstorming abilities. You need to bottle that ability and sell it, cause you'll make a fortune off it. Love ya babe!**

**Massy, thanks for cracking the whip. I promise I'm getting to work on more of this as we speak.**

It's the start of senior year at UW and the first day of the last class I need to complete my major. I guess that's why I was a little miffed that the professor decided that our grade would be determined by a group project we'd be working on all semester. I didn't like the idea of my grade being dependent on how competent other people are. Group projects never work, there's always at least one slacker and one person who gets stuck doing all the work while everyone gets credit. That person is usually me.

The professor already posted the group lists around the room, so I get up to go find who I'll be having to work with, hoping they all have at least half a brain. Walking around, I see the card with the names Alice Brandon, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Isabella Swan, and Jasper Whitlock written on it. So this is my group…well at least they all look competent. I know I probably sound stuck up and conceited, but I have a perfect GPA, I don't want it ruined because some jackass couldn't pull their own weight.

I grab a seat by where my group is supposed to meet, and I watch as the last member of our group makes their way over. That's when I'm caught off guard. I wasn't prepared for this. The smile, the laugh…they are absolutely gorgeous and just enough to make me forget the train wreck of a break up I went through at the beginning of last semester.

Introductions are made, and the two of us make eye contact, I'm given another smile that could quite literally light up the room. It's enough to make me blush slightly anyway. I smile back and can't help but think that maybe this group project won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Ok so leave me a review and let me know what you think. There is no set update schedule for this but I promise it will be frequent, with at least one to two per day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

Two weeks in and our project is going really well. We all seem to work really well together and we've all become friends. We've hung out a few times, going to movies or dinner and I have to say it's nice having friends again. After my last relationship ended, all my friends sided with my ex, leaving me all alone.

As much as I love having friends, I do have to admit there is one person I wish I could be more than friends with. Getting to know them these past two weeks has been wonderful. Working with them on our project has let me see how smart they are and outside of working on our project, just hanging out…I've gotten to see them be carefree and relaxed. The more time we spend together the more I want the chance to be with them.

I'm worried that the others have noticed me staring or lost in daydreams, but I don't think anyone has. At least until Alice calls me out on it while we're in Starbucks waiting for our drinks.

"You should go for it you know. You two would be happy together. I just know it." Alice tells me as she looks back at our table.

"Really? You think so?" I question as I feel a ball of nerves form in my stomach as I look back as well, making brief contact with the object of my desire.

"Absolutely. Just take the chance. What's the worst that could happen?"

Alice's lingering question makes me really wonder if I should go for it or not. Looking up again, I see my favorite smile, causing me to smile myself. Maybe Alice is right. This won't be the same as my ex. It's time to take a chance...time to ask someone out on a date. After all…what's the worst that could happen?

**A/N: So…there's a clue in here as to who is part of the main couple…leave me a review and let me know if you caught the clue, and who you think the couple is…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

Oh my God….they said yes! I can't believe they said yes and that they'd like to go out tonight! Now, I just need to plan the perfect evening. I haven't been on a date in so long, I'm already nervous. I don't want to see to forward with the evening, but I don't want it to suck either. Dinner and a movie seems so cliché, I need to do something special, good thing I can talk to Alice about it. She'll know exactly what I should do.

After talking to Alice, I have a general game plan in place, and head home to get ready for my date. As soon as I get home, I take a shower and get changed into the outfit Alice insisted I wear. Checking the time, I realize I need to head out to pick my date up.

I drive to their apartment and wait nervously for them to answer the door. As soon as it opens, my breath is taken away. I've never seen a more gorgeous creature in all of my life, and I think green is my new favorite color as I've never seen it look so good on someone before.

We exchange hellos, and I'm flashed that smile that makes my heart flutter and a blush to creep into my cheeks before we climb into my car.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I'm asked.

Flashing a smile of my own I say "It's a surprise, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it." I add a wink in just for the hell of it. Can't hurt to be a bit flirty right?

**A/N: So…thoughts on what they're gonna do on the date? Let me know…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

The car ride is filled with light conversation as we talk about our favorite books, movies, and music. We have so much in common; it's almost as if we were made for each other. As we pull up to our destination I can't help but watch their reaction as I'm praying I made the right choice with what I've planned for the evening.

"A museum? Really?"

"Yep" I reply. "You mentioned you're a big James Cameron fan, and I thought you might enjoy the exhibit here. This is the Science Fiction Museum, and they have a big exhibit on Avatar, with props and stuff from the movie on display."

I know I made the right choice when I'm rewarded with that dazzling smile again.

My heart damn near beats out of my chest when they take my hand in theirs, and lead me inside. Once we're inside I pay for our tickets to the exhibit, and we spend the better part of an hour and a half taking everything in. As we wander through the displays I can't help but notice we're still holding hands, and I couldn't be happier about it.

I know it's only a first date, but I feel like it could be the start of something special. I want to know everything I can about them, their likes and dislikes, pet peeves…everything.

After we finish walking through the exhibit, we head over to POP Kitchen, the new restaurant attached to the museum. Dinner is great, and as we eat and share a bottle of wine, we get to know each other better, sharing everything from embarrassing childhood stories, to favorite family vacations, to what our plans are for after graduation.

All too soon dinner is finished, the check paid, and I'm driving them back home. Walking them to their door causes an ache in my heart and butterflies in my stomach. I hate for the evening to end, it's been so perfect, and yet I don't know what to do. Do I attempt a kiss, or just leave things casual? I can feel the sweat building on my palms, I feel like I'm a nervous teenager on their first date.

"Thank you for tonight. I had an amazing time" I'm told.

"Me too" I reply, unsure of what else to say. I lean in awkwardly trying to be bold enough to go for the kiss but chicken out at the last moment, and kiss their cheek instead while offering an awkward hug.

As they tell me good night, I can't help but notice the sly smile they give and the chuckle that escapes their lips. I reply with a good night of my own before heading back to my car and driving home, berating myself the entire way for being too chicken to just go for it.

I pull up to my own apartment building, and as I get out of the car, I hear my cell phone chime, alerting me that I have a text.

Glancing at my phone, I smile when I see who it's from. Opening the message, I feel as though I might sprout wings and fly.

_Promise me that you'll kiss me next time :-)_

I damn near float on air up to my apartment, the only thought in my head being that they said next time…

**A/N: For those of you who are interested, the Science Fiction Museum is a real place in Seattle and they really do have an Avatar exhibit. I've never been, but it looks pretty damn cool. So…thoughts on the date? Any new ideas on who our couple might be? Let me know! This is the last post for tonight. There should be at least two tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

**Just wanna do a little bit of pimping before I dive into the story… Make sure you all are reading Until I Saw You by reyes139, it's such a great Mobward story. Also, anything written by theonlykyla is as good as gold, so go check out her profile and read her stuff!**

It's been a week since our first date, which I still daydream about often. We talk everyday on the phone, and yesterday we had dinner here at my apartment. Today though, we're going out again. This time the surprise is for me. I have no clue where we're going, but I couldn't care less as long as we're together.

I've never been this attracted to someone before, not once in any of my previous relationships have I felt such a pull towards the other person. Everything is so intense, from how much I care for them; to the physical attraction…it takes every ounce of self-control for me to not just have my wicked way with them. I have to keep reminding myself to take this one step at a time, to not mess it up.

Everything in my life is so different now. I have friends, I have someone special who I lo... who I care about. It's like there is finally a ray of light in my dark existence. I'm finally happy again, and I know they have a big part in me feeling this way.

As I finish getting ready, forgoing the dress shoes Alice suggested and opting for my favorite pair of Chuck's, I hear a knock on my door. I try to subdue the urge to run to the door and pray that I don't look over eager when I open it and see my own personal dream brought to life standing there, looking like sex on legs.

Offering me their hand, we leave my apartment and head down to their car. All I can think of is the text they sent after our last date, and how I'm dying for my chance to make good on the promise of next time…

**A/N: Okay, so a few more clues here, they might be a bit subtle but they're there…looking forward to a new round of guesses from you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

I can't get a word out of them as to where we are going, but once we arrive I'm more excited than I care to admit. I haven't been to the Seattle Aquarium in ages, but it has always been one of my favorite places here. I think I only mentioned it in passing once…I can't believe they remembered.

We spend the better part of the afternoon wandering the aquarium, holding hands, and occasionally sneaking glances at each other. Finally we come to my favorite part of the aquarium, the underwater dome.

Standing there, gazing all around me as the fish swim past, I feel myself wrapped up in their arms. I'm momentarily overwhelmed by how safe and secure I feel, as if I've finally truly found my home. I lean my head back, resting it on their shoulder and just enjoy the moment.

As we stand there, I realize this is it…this is next time. It's time for me to seize the moment and make my move.

Turning in their arms, our eyes meet, my gaze distracted as their tongue darts out to lick their lips. Pushing down the nerves I feel creeping up inside me, I lean in, gently brushing my lips against theirs. Before I even get the chance to deepen the kiss, I feel myself being pulled impossibly closer to them as their tongue seeks entrance into my mouth, which I immediately grant.

Our lips mold against each other as our tongues dance and I relish the taste of them in my mouth. It's a moment of absolute perfection. I never want it to end, but the need for air and the angry mother clearing her throat kind of make that an impossibility.

As we pull apart, we both have smiles on our faces, and I can't help but let a small laugh escape me as I see the scowl on the woman's face as she drags her son out of the dome. We stay a few minutes longer, enjoying the view of the fish around us before we leave as well.

On our way back to my place, we stop for lunch at a diner. I'm dying to know where this thing between the two of us is headed, and I can tell they are too, but we both dance around the issue during our meal. After paying the bill, we climb back into the car and head towards my apartment.

Once there, they walk me to the door, and I can feel the shift between us.

"I had fun today" they tell me.

Smiling, I offer my reply. "I did too."

I watch them as they shift nervously from foot to foot, which spurs my own nerves. Maybe they didn't like the kiss? Maybe there's someone else?

"Is something wrong?" I ask, my voice a shaky whisper.

"What? No! I…I just." They start, fumbling through their words. "I really like you, and I mean, I hope you feel the same about me, because I don't want to date anyone else. I want it to be you and me…just us."

I can see the fear in their eyes, the worry that I will reject them, but my heart is soaring from how happy I am to hear those words.

"I want that too. Just us. You and me." I reply, a huge grin on my face as I take the step to close the space between us, more confident this time than before, and kiss them once again.

**A/N: So…they're together now…officially. Now the question is…who exactly just got together officially…let me know what you think! This will most likely be the last update for today. So, until tomorrow….stay confused my friends! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming! **

**Kyla, I hope you enjoy the little nod to your review that I put in the chapter. Love ya babe!**

We decided to tell everyone else about our relationship the next time we all met up to work on the project. They were all very happy for us, and of course Alice had to wear that smirk that just screamed "I told you so." I swear, I love her dearly, but she's a perceptive little shit, and sometimes it just gets on my nerves.

Everything has been great between us, and now, we've been dating for almost two months. Our project is complete and just needs to be presented at the end of the semester, but I know I've made friendships that will continue past the end of the class. I couldn't ask for better people in my life. Right now however, it's a matter of staying calm enough to endure tonight, because tonight is round one of meet the parents.

My knee bounces nervously as we make the drive to the house. I guess they can sense how nervous I am because they take their one hand off the steering wheel and place it on mine before bringing my hand to their mouth and placing a kiss on it.

"Relax babe. My parents are laid back people. You have nothing to worry about." They tell me.

I smile, instantly soothed by the simple gesture of them kissing my hand.

"I know. I can't help being nervous though. I mean, you can't tell me you won't be nervous when you have to meet my parents next week." I say, arching my eyebrow. I know full well how nervous they are about meeting my parents, and can't help but laugh a little about it.

"Well…I mean, yeah I'm nervous babe. Who wouldn't be nervous knowing that your father keeps a gun in the house?"

I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that tidbit of information. Ever since I did, at least once a day I'm questioned about how likely it is they will be shot by my father.

"Just relax babe. Everything will be fine." I whisper, copying their earlier action, and placing a kiss on their hand as well. I guess it works, because as soon as I do it, I see my favorite smile creep across their face.

Sooner than I'd like, we reach the house. I take a final deep breath as we walk inside.

As soon as we do, we're both embraced in hugs from their mom and greeted with handshakes from their father.

"We've been hearing so much about you!" Their mom says. "We're so glad to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both Mr. and Mrs." I start to say, before their dad interrupts me.

"Oh no. None of that formal stuff here. You can call us Mom and Dad, same as this one here" He tells me nodding towards my other half.

"Ok." I reply, unsure of what else to say.

Their mom walks up to me, takes me by the hand and leads me towards the dining room as she says "Now, tell me all about yourself. I want to know all I can about the person who's managed to capture my baby's heart."

Looking back at them as I've been led away, I see they're engrossed in conversation with their dad, so I start telling their mom what she wants to know. As we talk, I can't help but think that maybe this whole meet the parents thing won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: So, there's another little clue in there for ya. Hope you guys can find it. Let me know if you do and who you might think the couple is now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming! **

"Stop laughing at me!" They whine, as they playfully smack my arm.

"Ow! Watch it babe, you're gonna make me crash the car." I tease back.

"Oh hush you, I barely even tapped you. But stop laughing! I'm nervous about meeting your folks."

"See," I tell them. "It's not so easy to just stay calm and not be nervous is it?"

"It'll be fine. I promise" I say as we pull into my parents' driveway. "Besides, Dad promised to not pull out his gun."

"What? Babe!" They nervously yell at me as I laugh while getting out of the car.

We walk up to the front door and head inside.

"Mom? Dad? We're here." I shout out, not seeing anyone in the living room. I can already smell whatever my mom is cooking, so we head in that direction.

Once there I have to fight the gag reflex as we walk in on my father kissing my mother…passionately.

"Ewww Dad! Go get a room!"

My parents pull apart, my mother blushing and turning back to the stove while my father just laughs.

Introductions are made all around, and after a while I can sense my sweetheart starting to relax, but then again, it may just be the fact that Dad hasn't pulled a gun yet.

"So, tell me why I should trust you with my only child's heart" My dad asks sternly, causing them to stumble as they try to answer.

"Dad!" I hiss. "Cut it out. You swore none of the fake tough guy act."

Chuckling, my dad agrees to back off, and we all slip into easy conversation.

After we leave, and I've dropped them back home for the night, I make my way back to my own apartment.

Once I'm home I can't help but think about how well everything has gone. My parents love them…I love them. As soon as I realize the thought that just passed through my mind, I find that it is nothing less than the truth.

There is no one else I want to be with, no one else I want to share my life with, and now…I can't wait to tell them, even if it is a little soon. I just hope I don't scare them off, but I can't keep it to myself. I need to tell them how I feel. We've always promised to be honest with each other.

Now, I just need to plan out how to tell them that they completely own my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming! **

Tonight's the night. I'm going to tell them I love them. I wish I could have done it sooner, but with the end of the fall semester and then the holidays, and then our final semester starting, we have both been so busy, and I love you isn't something I wanted to say for the first time over the phone or via text message.

We still managed to spend time together and go out on dates, but I needed everything to be perfect, special for when I said those three words. And what better night than tonight, our six month anniversary?

I'm no great cook, so I ordered dinner from our favorite restaurant, and set up the table in my apartment with candles to make it romantic. I had the food in the oven to keep it warm, and a bottle of wine ready to be opened.

Hearing the knock on the door, I check my appearance in the bathroom mirror before opening it and letting them in.

As soon as they walk in, I can't help but pull them to me, kissing them deeply. The kiss causes us both to moan and leaves us both gasping for air when we finally break apart.

"Hi baby" I whisper.

"Hey babe" they whisper back.

"I got dinner for us." I explain as I lead them to where I have everything set up.

Once they sit down, I open the wine and pour us each a glass before pulling the food out of the oven, plating it and carrying it to the table.

We eat, talking about nothing in particular, although I can't help but notice all the "accidental" touches the two of us exchange…reaching for our glasses, picking up the napkin, trying to grab the salt or pepper. Each time they touch me, I feel as if my body is lit ablaze. We've taken things slow, not yet having taken that final step, but we're ready now…I can feel it.

After I clear the table, I sit back down, making sure my chair is next to them, as I prepare to bare my soul to the one person who matters most to me.

"No dessert babe?" They question.

I can't help but laugh as I reply. "Don't worry baby, I know how big a sweet tooth you have. We'll have dessert in a moment, I just want to talk to you for a moment first."

I can see the worry flash across their eyes, and immediately try to soothe it away, placing a kiss on their cheek.

"There's nothing to worry about babe. It's just something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

Looking at me, they nod their head nervously, signaling me to proceed. I take a final deep breath, and start to speak.

"My life before you was so dark, so lonely. I wasn't sure I'd ever find anyone who makes me feel the way that you do, and out of nowhere, in the middle of my ordinary, dull life, you showed up. Like a ray of light after the darkest of storms, you brought me back to life. I love you baby, so much."

"Oh babe" they whisper. "I love you too. So very very much."

Leaning in, they kiss me, softly yet so full of passion. I can feel them showing me their love for me through the kiss and I can only hope they feel my love for them as well.

They stand up, pulling me with them, and lead me to my bedroom. As soon as we get to the door to my room, I stop them and ask "What about dessert babe?"

Eyeing me as if I'm something to eat, they tell me "I've got my dessert right here."

Leading me the rest of the way into my room, they whisper to me "I love you baby. Let me show you how much."

"Please" is the only answer I can manage to murmur, all the while thinking and trying to figure out how lucky I am to have found someone so perfect for me.

**A/N: Ok, so there is another clue in here. It's subtle and well hidden (at least I think so) but it's there. Also, don't toss the pitchforks at me just yet for the fade to black. I promise I'm not pulling a Stephenie Meyer Breaking Dawn moment. Chapter 10 will have the citrus you're looking for. So are you all still confused or have you started to figure out who is who? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming! **

The bedroom door clicks behind us, and it's as if the sound of the door shutting fuels the desire between us. Our kisses become frantic as our hands roam each other's bodies. Walking me backwards as they pull at my clothes, leaving me exposed from the waist up, I stop when I feel the bed hit the back of my legs.

I can't contain the moan that escapes me as they kiss and nip at my exposed flesh. It's as if ever touch, every caress is setting my body on fire. My hands rip off their shirt before twining themselves into their hair as I'm lowered onto the bed.

Our tongues battle for dominance and I am relishing the feel of their body on top of mine. The both of us blindly claw at each other's pants, struggling to shed ourselves of our clothes. Once we're both naked, I can't help but take in the beauty that is their body.

"You're perfect" I whisper, my eyes roaming over every inch of them.

"As are you baby." They whisper back, and for the first time in my life, I believe it. I've never felt like this before, as if I'm the most important thing in the world to someone else.

Crawling onto the bed, they pepper my neck with soft kisses, causing my breathing to pick up in speed as their hands tease me, leaving light touches and caresses where I am dying to feel their touch.

"I want to take my time with you" they murmur into my ear, before moving so that they are hovered over me.

Leaving a trail of kisses that only add fuel to my arousal, I finally feel them _right there_, where I want them most.

The kisses continue along my inner thigh before I feel their mouth on me and _oh god_ it feels more amazing then I ever imagined. Their mouth...I swear it is magical with the way they are sucking and licking, and then they add their fingers, and I'm done for, already on the edge of cumming.

"Oh fuuuuuck, baby" I pant out. "So fucking good. Don't stop baby." I beg as my hands fist the sheets.

They continue, quickening their pace and without warning the fire building within me completely washes over me as my orgasm rocks through my body.

"FFUUUUUCKK babe" I cry out as my hands find purchase in their hair, holding their head in place as my hips thrust a few more times as I ride out my high.

I'm left panting and feeling utterly spent as they kiss their way up to me and kiss me deeply, the taste of myself on their tongue serving to reignite my desire.

Breaking the kiss, a wicked yet oh so sexy smile creeps across their face as they tell me "I'm not done with you yet babe. The night has just begun."

The promise that those words hold sends a shudder through me as they continue their ministrations on my body.

Finally, I feel us join together as one, and I've never felt more connected to another person ever in my life. None of my other experiences has ever felt like this.

As our bodies move, I feel the beginnings of another orgasm building in the pit of my stomach and I can tell they are close too as their pace is becoming quicker and more erratic.

"Let go for me babe" I tell them.

And they do, crying out my name as they cum which only spurs my own orgasm to follow shortly after.

We lie in bed together, goofy grins on both our faces as we hold each other and just enjoy this moment and the feeling of being so close together.

The last words I hear before drifting off to sleep is a murmured "I love you" from the person who not only owns my heart, but my body and soul as well.

**A/N: *nervously bites nails* Ok, so um… I hope you liked it. Writing a lemon without using gender pronouns, names, or identifying body parts was harder than I thought, so I hope it turned out ok. Let me know if you've come up with any new guesses!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming! **

Time seemed to fly by over the next few weeks. The two of us seemed closer than ever now that we had exchanged "I love you's". We spent whatever time we could together, which wasn't very much as the end of the semester was creeping up.

It was a busy time for us as we both had finals, papers, and decisions to make about grad school, but we always made sure we kept in touch with phone calls and texts on days when we couldn't see each other. It was tough going days at a time without getting to spend time together, but we made it work, and the time we did get together was all the more special…even when half of it was spent in the bedroom.

The day we both heard back from our grad school choices made reality hit home with me. I was certain that I wanted to stay here and continue on at UDub. I had a great rapport with the faculty, and would be able to get on a fast track to a doctorate program. The day our letters came was great for me, I was accepted into the program here, so I never even bothered looking at the others. My beloved on the other hand, went through all of their letters, and ended up being accepted to Stanford, Fordham, NYU, and Yale.

I was so proud of their accomplishment, but at the same time, I felt my heart falter a bit. I wanted the best for them and wanted them to pursue their dreams at the best school they could, yet I couldn't help wonder what would become of our relationship. Could we handle long distance? Would the separation make us stronger as a couple or bring about the demise of our relationship?

Shaking my head to clear the worrisome thoughts from my head, I take another look in the mirror to make sure I look okay before grabbing my cap and gown and heading out the door.

Climbing into my car, I make my way to campus and head over to where all of the seniors were supposed to gather for the graduation ceremony. Just as I put on my cap, gown, and honor cords I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Turning around I can't help but smile and wonder how they can manage to look so damn sexy in these horrendous gowns.

The usual music of Pomp and Circumstance starts playing, signaling the start of the ceremony. For the most part, the entire thing is boring, people make speeches, honorary degrees are awarded, and we all have our five seconds in the spotlight as we walk across the stage. As fleeting as the moment is, I can't help how proud I feel not of myself, but of all that my sweetheart has accomplished.

Once we head back to wait for our families to meet us, they pull me aside, telling me they have a surprise for me.

"I have a surprise for you babe." They tell me. "I made my decision for grad school."

I bite my lip nervously, almost afraid to find out, knowing how much this will affect our relationship.

"I'm going to stay here at UDub baby, they accepted me as a late applicant. I can't bear to be away from you."

I'm not exactly sure I want to believe what I just heard, so I have to ask again to be sure.

"What? Really babe? But…what about Stanford or NYU? Those are such good schools. Don't give up those options for me. We'll find a way to make it work."

"Babe…hush" They tell me, placing a finger over my lips to keep me quiet. "I've thought about it a lot. UDub's program is really good, and I know we would have made it work, but why go through that when I will be just as happy with the program here. You are here babe; my heart is here…how could I ever think of leaving? I'm staying here. With you."

The smile on their face as they pull me in for a kiss is enough to tell me they mean it, that they are okay with the decision, and I honestly can't be happier.

**A/N: So…what do you all think of graduation? Any new ideas on who the mystery couple is?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming! Don't hate me for the slight cliffie here…It was inspired by a review left from chapter 11. To protect the reviewer from any potential flying pitch forks I shall not reveal their name, but if you want to know if you're the cause for the twist in the story, just ask and I'll let you know.**

Grad school brought a host of challenges to our relationship. The school year started out great, the both of us excited about beginning our graduate studies, on track to enter into doctoral programs pending the outcomes of evaluations after our first grad year. What we both failed to realize was how much more time grad school would take up.

We were both busier than we ever were when we had midterms or finals during undergrad. Our coursework had tripled, causing us both to spend more time apart than we ever did before. We barely even managed to text or talk on the phone anymore because of our conflicting schedules.

Finally, tonight we were going to have some time to ourselves, a short weekend getaway for our one year anniversary. The both of us were looking forward to this; the both of us needed this…desperately.

Our plans were set, a weekend away at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel, where we could just spend time together. Grabbing my travel bag and my car keys, I head out to my car, and get ready to head over to the hotel. Just as I start the car, I hear my phone ring.

"Hey babe. I'm heading to the hotel now." I say, the smile I'm wearing evident in my voice.

"Babe? Sorry to disappoint you, but it's Riley. We have a problem."

Riley, my research partner. I can only imagine what they want. My sweetie already had issues with Riley since they can be a bit…_flirty_ at times, even though I've made it abundantly clear I'm off the market.

"Make it quick Riley" I huff. "I have plans for the weekend and I'm running late as it is."

"Oh…um, I think you might need to cancel those plans. One of the undergrads was working in the research lab and accidentally downloaded some sort of virus to the computer system" explains Riley.

Immediately I get nervous. We had done so much research over the past two weeks, almost 100 hours between the two of us, and all of it was stored on the lab's computers.

"Please tell me the research is safe" I say through gritted teeth, already knowing the answer.

I hear the sigh before Riley speaks and tells me "It's all gone. Everything on the computers is gone. The virus destroyed the mainframe…"

As Riley drones on about some techie speak that I don't understand, all I can think of is how pissed my sweetie will be when I call them telling them I have to cancel our anniversary weekend. I finally tune in as Riley wraps up what he's saying.

"…so they brought over two laptops from the IT department, but I need you back on campus now, we need to get everything reloaded for our review with the research committee on Monday."

Sighing, I reply "I know…just…give me half an hour and I'll be there. I…I have to cancel my weekend plans."

Riley tells me they'll see me soon, and I make the call I'm dreading having to make.

They pick up after the third ring, excitement in their voice.

"Hi baby! Are you on your way? I can't wait for you to get here."

Crossing my fingers that they won't be too upset, I cut right to the chase, opting for the Band-Aid method of delivering bad news.

"I'm so sorry babe. There was an accident in the lab…all my research got lost and…"

"And you're not coming are you?" They question, their voice suddenly cold and angry.

"No…I want to baby, I really do, but…with the review with the committee on Monday…" I trail off, as I try to fight the tears that are ready to spill.

"Fine. Go do whatever. Just don't expect me to be waiting here when you're done." They tell me.

"Please don't be angry babe. I wish I could be there. We'll plan another weekend, I promise." I whisper, nervous because I've never heard them sound so upset before.

"Sure we will, and then something will happen and you'll cancel that too. Something always happens, doesn't it. So just go…spend OUR anniversary weekend with Riley." They shout through the phone.

"Babe…please don't make this any harder…you're making it sound like there's something going on with me and Riley." I manage to mumble through the tears.

"How do I know there isn't? They way they're always flirting with you, and you spend all your time with them…I should have known better than to think this would last…I should have just stuck with my choice to go to NYU." They say, the anger and disdain dripping in their voice.

"Babe…you don't really mean that do you?" I murmur, as I feel my heart begin to shatter.

"I don't know! Maybe I do…I just…I think we need some time apart. I need you to not call me for a while." They say before hanging up, never giving me the chance to say anything else.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I promise, this is a light piece BUT...no relationship is perfect or without its fair share of arguments. Stick with me folks…it's gonna get better. On another note…just to add to your confusion as to who the mystery couple is…remember that Riley is a gender neutral name, so Riley can be either a boy or a girl. Stay confused my friends, and I promise the next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

I somehow manage to make it to the research lab, driving through the blurry vision caused by my tears as the phone call replaysin my head. I can't believe this is happening, we've never had a fight before, at least not a serious one, and now I don't know where we stand.

Despite their request for me to not call them, I do, twice. The first time begging them to believe that I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship and telling them how much I love them. The second time, I'm angry, yelling into the phone about how they could ever think that our relationship meant so little to me that I would be unfaithful. After the second call, I can't bear the waiting to see if they are going to call me, and just shut my phone off.

Riley and I spend the whole weekend in the lab, recovering and redocumenting all of our research from the past few weeks. The only breaks we take are for sleep and for food which we end up having delivered to save time. By Monday, we both look like the living dead. Riley from the pure stress of the work we had to redo, and me from a combination of the work and the knowledge that I may have lost the best thing that ever happened to me.

The review with the research committee goes off without a hitch, and afterwards I have a very serious talk with Riley about boundaries and professionalism, threatening to file a formal complaint if they don't back off. I think they've finally gotten the message.

I make my way back to my apartment, wanting nothing more than to be able to just shower, sleep, and hope that this whole weekend was one horrific nightmare even though I know it wasn't.

I park my car, and make my way up to my apartment, but stop dead in my tracks as I see them sitting on the floor, hunched over outside my front door.

Hearing my footsteps, they look up at me, and I can see the weekend has been equally hard on them. There are dark circles under their bloodshot eyes, and they look as if they are just as exhausted as I am.

"Baby" I say, the word sounding more like a question than anything else.

"Oh babe…I'm so sorry. I was such a fool." They reply as they run towards me and engulf me in their arms.

The both of us just stand there, holding each other, crying for a moment before we pull apart.

"I'm sorry too babe." I whisper.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for. I was a complete and utter ass. I know you needed to fix what happened with your research, and I know you would never cheat. I just…I just missed you so much, and was so excited for our anniversary. Can you ever forgive me?" Their words are so jumbled; I can hear the nerves in their voice, the fear that I won't forgive them.

I'll be the first to admit that what they said hurt, but I can understand where they were coming from and to be honest, I probably would have ended up reacting similarly if the roles were reversed.

"Oh babe" I say as I take their hands in mine. "There's nothing to forgive. Just promise me that you'll talk to me more when you start feeling like that. We both need to work on managing our time better, to find the balance so we have the time we need for us."

"Anything baby. I'd do anything for you. You're the most important thing in my world. I don't ever want to lose you." They murmur before leaning down and kissing me.

The kiss is full of passion and devotion. The both of us conveying to the other the things that we never could with words, and I know…everything will work out, everything will be just fine.

**A/N: See…no big drama or angst. They are all better now YAY *throws heart shaped confetti in the air* Let me know your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

After the blowout from our anniversary, we took the time to find the balance we needed to make juggling our relationship and grad school work. It took a little time, and a lot of patience from the both of us, but we did it, and looking back now I think it made us stronger as a couple for being able to make it through that rough patch.

The rest of the school year went well and we were both advanced into our doctoral programs. We planned a dinner with our friends and family to celebrate. I was excited for tonight. It had been a while since our original group of six had gotten together, and even though we all kept in touch, we were all busy and hadn't hung out together as much lately. I think we all missed each other based off of how excitedly everyone accepted their invites for tonight.

The two of us make our way to the restaurant, excited both about moving forward in our programs, and for the upcoming vacation we had planned. We had agreed that after the stressful year we had, we had earned a vacation and planned a cruise to the Caribbean for next month.

All throughout dinner we're congratulated on our academic successes, spend time catching up with our friends, and more than once our parents pester us with talk of grandbabies and when we're planning to take the next step in our relationship. We both skillfully avoid answering those questions.

More quickly than any of us would like, our evening comes to a close, and the two of us make our way back to my apartment. Snuggling on the couch, we relax with a bottle of wine as we watch a movie. Shifting me in their arms, I see them dig into their pocket for something and watch as they pull a small box out as they turn to face me and start talking.

"Baby…I am so proud of you for all the hard work you did this year, and for getting advanced to the doctoral program. I know we're going to face some new challenges with our new course load and class requirements, but I know that we can handle them together. I have no doubt in my mind that I want you by my side always, and I don't want to spend another minute away from you if I don't have to. Will you move in with me?" They ask with a shaky voice as they open the box to reveal a key.

The key is attached to a keychain which has been custom engraved with both of our initials on it, and I can't deny that seeing that made my heart flutter.

"Well…what do you say babe?" They ask again, making me realize that I haven't answered them.

"Yes! I'd love to move in with you." I manage to say before pouncing on them and showering them with kisses and leading them to the bedroom for some much needed celebrating.

**A/N: So yeah, they're gonna go sex it up and celebrate. I'm gonna go work on the next chapter…somehow I think our mystery couple is getting the better end of the deal. Any new ideas now that they're moving in together as to who the couple might be? Let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: I love all the guesses you guys are coming up with in the reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

Our summer is both fun and hectic. After our cruise, we start to plan our move. We originally talk about moving into one apartment or another, but decide that we would find someplace new that would truly be ours. After looking at dozens of apartments and finding nothing that we truly like, we have a long talk and a serious look at our financials, and decide to look into buying a house.

Just a week after our decision, we find what we are looking for. The house is perfect, and in our price range since it is a foreclosure home and the bank is just looking to unload it at this point. Two weeks before the fall semester begins, we go to closing and are now the proud owners of a four bedroom, three bathroom house.

The house has both a formal living room and a den, but since we don't need both, we've turned one into an office where we can both work on our school assignments while at home. We've been living out of boxes for a while, and probably will continue to for some time, since we want to design and decorate the house together, room by room, and truly make it ours.

For all the work that fixing up the house may be, I don't think the two of us have ever been happier, even though our parents are pestering us even more now to just take the plunge and give them grandbabies already.

Pulling up to the house I'm already excited for tonight, our two year anniversary. It's already been a better day than last year in that neither of us have had to bail on our plans, even if I don't know what they are. I was told tonight was supposed to be a surprise for me, and that I was to just show up at home at 6pm, and thus, here I am, walking through the door at six on the dot.

As I walk into the house, I immediately notice that the house is dimly lit, candles guiding the way up the stairs. On each step is a picture frame, each one holding a different picture of the two of us together. So many memories we've shared these past two years, from our first date, weekend getaways to nowhere, graduation, our cruise, and fixing up the house. I take a moment and think about each one as I ascend the stairs, each one bringing a smile to my face.

Once I reach the top of the stairs, the candles continue into the bedroom, where I find my beloved waiting for me, looking just as gorgeous as ever.

"Happy Anniversary Baby" they tell me.

"Happy Anniversary" I reply, watching as they walk towards me.

They stop about two feet away from me, and I instantly feel the shift between us as they take my hands in theirs and begin speaking to me.

"These past two years with you have been the best two years of my life. There isn't anyone one else I could ever imagine having spent them with. I love you baby, so much, and I never want to spend another day without knowing that I get to keep you forever. I promise to love you and spend the rest of my life making you the happiest person in the world. Will you marry me?"

It's as if everything is happening in slow motion as I watch them get down on one knee and present me with the ring.

I try to control my breathing, to take in everything in this moment, this one moment that I never thought would happen for me before I realize I need to give an answer.

I try to think of something sappy and romantic to say but words seem to fail me and all I can manage to say is a simple, murmured "Yes."

Standing up, they kiss me before pulling away and slipping the ring onto my finger. It's simple, white gold with a solitary diamond, exactly what I would have chosen myself, another reminder of just how well they know me.

Looking at the ring, cradled in the arms of my soulmate, it all finally hits home…I'm truly loved, truly blessed, and truly lucky to have found my forever in the most perfect person I could have ever asked for.

**A/N: Looks like we have a wedding in our future! I have a picture of the ring, and will post a link to it on my FF profile after I post chapter 16, which sadly enough will be the final chapter of this story. That also means that next chapter will be the big reveal that you have all been waiting for…we'll get to find out just who our mystery couple is. I can't wait! Can you? Leave me some love with your final guesses!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be living in some sort of tropical paradise with my girls and Vector. **

**A/N: The time for guesses is over. This is the last chapter, and the big reveal. I'll keep this a/n short, and put all the sappy thank you's at the bottom. The one thing I will say here is that I have always written this story with this couple in mind…just ask Massy or Kyla, who were in on my sneaky little plot from the start.**

The day we tell our family and friends is full of celebration. Everyone is happy for us, and teasingly tell us that it's about time we tie the knot.

The next several months are spent juggling not only school and working on the house, but planning our wedding as well. We've decided on a destination wedding in Vancouver, choosing it for the sentimental fact that the first trip we ever took together was to Vancouver.

We choose the date and the location, ironically enough the Fairmont Hotel. It's a gorgeous building and has recently been restored to much of its original glory. Alice is overjoyed when I ask for her help in planning and before anyone can say the word wedding, Alice has converted our home office into wedding central, with fabric swatches, floral arrangements, and invitation samples covering ever surface.

Finally it's the date of our wedding, our family and friends having arrived in Vancouver two days ago to help prepare and set everything up. The entire morning seems to go by in super speed, and before I realize it, I'm here, standing in front of the officiate with my true love, preparing to recite my vows.

The officiate nods in my direction, signaling me that it is my turn to speak…

Emmett, I don't think there are enough words that could ever describe the depth of my love for you. You are my heart, my soul, my entire reason for existing. Before you, I was truly just a shell of myself. My world was dark and lonely and then you showed up, with your love of life and your passion for living each day to the fullest, and lit up my entire world. You are my ray of light. You taught me to live again, you taught me what it truly means to love and be loved in return. I will be forever grateful for the fact that we found each other, and I promise to spend every moment of the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you.

After I finish speaking, I take Emmett's ring from Alice, and slide it onto his finger. Afterwards, the officiate nods towards Emmett, letting him now that he should begin.

Jasper, I never thought I would find my other half until I found you. You understand me, accept me, and love me, even when I am at my worst. You've helped me grow and learn how to be a better person, and every day my love for you grows tenfold. You may say that I am the one who brought light into your life, but it was you who will forever be the light of mine. I will always be thankful for the fact that I get to call you mine, that you chose to spend your life with me. My heart and soul belong to you Jasper, only you, always.

Emmett takes my ring from Edward and places it on my finger.

The wedding official says a few more words, none of which I really register because I am too busy staring at the love of my life, my husband. The only words which register are when the officiate pronounces us partners in life and tell us it is time to kiss.

Our first kiss as a married couple is beyond words. The knowledge that I am kissing my _husband_, not by boyfriend, not my date, but my husband, makes it so much more special as we try to convey without words what we are both feeling at this moment.

We break apart after we hear Edward clearing his throat and both of us just smile as a slight blush creeps up both of our faces. As we make our way back down the aisle arm in arm, Emmett leans in to me and whispers "Later my love, we'll have all the time in the world."

I smile because he's right. We do have all the time in the world.

We make our way to the room where the reception is being held and wait for our family and friends to arrive. As they slowly filter in, I think back on these past two years and realize just how lucky I am. I never thought I would ever have a fairy tale ending of my own, and I realize the truth in the saying that love will find you when you least expect it, that once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives you a fairy tale.

**A/N: So…what do you guys think about who our couple is? I'd really love to know your final thoughts on this. Also, if there are any questions about anything in the story now that you know who our couple is, feel free to ask in your reviews. I'm more than happy to answer them for you.**

**I need to take a moment and thank Massy and Kyla who took the journey of this story with me and encouraged me to take this idea and run with it. Without you two, this story would never have been written. You both mean more to me than I could ever say in words. I love ya both.**

**I'd also like to take a moment and thank each and every one of you for reading and guessing and reviewing. You truly made this story a wonderfully fun experience for me. I only hope it was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write.**

**Finally, I do have a future take or two planned for this story, but I have no set plan for when they will be written. This story was a whirlwind for me, and I'd like to take the time to really do the future takes justice. I don't yet know if my future takes will be drabble length or full length, we'll just see how it goes when they are written. If there are any particular things you'd like to see, feel free to let me know.**

**Thanks again for reading, I'll be back soon with more stories as I have several plot bunnies dying to be written.**

**Until next time,**

**Steph**


End file.
